tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Respect for Gordon
* Michael Brandon |series=9 |series_no=9.06 |number=214 |released= * 17th September 2005 * 18th September 2005 * 9th February 2006 * 20th February 2007 * 3rd October 2007 * 9th April 2008 |previous=Molly's Special Special |next=Thomas and the Birthday Picnic}} Respect for Gordon is the sixth episode of the ninth series. Plot Gordon's firebox has lately been rattling whenever he cools down at night, which has resulted in teasing from Thomas and Percy. Gordon tells them that tank engines have very bad manners, though he feels quite embarrassed about his problem. The next morning, Gordon finds Percy still teasing him. When he arrives at Knapford, the teasing continues, this time by Emily and Diesel. Gordon has had enough and he decides to make demands in order to stop the teasing. So he pulls ahead of James at the water column, tells Percy not to hang around at platform one as it is his platform and finally he tells Thomas, James and Emily to give a polite "toot toot" of their whistles the next time they see him - because he is the fastest and best. However, when Gordon passes Emily, he does not get the polite "toot toot" that he expects. Instead, she ignores him intentionally. Gordon is so angry that he misses a red signal and crashes into a train of jam tankers ahead of him. Whilst waiting to be rescued, Gordon gets teased again by Percy, Thomas and James. Soon Edward arrives with the breakdown train and takes Gordon to the Works to be mended. Meanwhile, Emily and Henry take turns pulling the express and they quickly realise that Gordon must be quite strong to do it regularly. Even Percy misses Gordon as the rattle helps him go to sleep. A few days later, Gordon is mended with all the jam cleaned out of his boiler and his firebox no longer rattling. That night, Gordon apologises to his friends for his rattling firebox and for his "toot toot" demands because he did not deserve it. However, Thomas and the other engines state that Gordon does deserve it as he works very hard as the express engine. From then on, all of the Fat Controller's engines greet each other with a polite toot of their whistles for being really useful. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Diesel * Edward * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Knapford * Three Tier Bridge * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Beach * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Tidmouth Sheds * The Works * The Washdown * Killdane Junction * The Headlands Trivia * Going by production order, this is the second episode of the ninth series. * The plot point of Gordon wanting the others to whistle at him is similar to the magazine story, Thomas and the Whistle. * Gordon's accident is similar to James' from the first series episode, Dirty Objects and Percy’s from the third series episode A Scarf for Percy. Goofs * When Gordon departed Knapford, his tender was widely detached from his cab. * The jam drips down Gordon's face twice: once on his surprised face, and then again on his sad face. * When Edward shunts Gordon to the Works, his bogey wheels appear to be broken. Quotes * Percy: Rattle box is awake at last! ---- * Emily: Oh, look rattler Gordon's here! He's pulling the "click-clong express"! ---- * Diesel: I hope your "click clong" gets better soon. *laughs* See you later, rattler! ---- * Percy: You're a boastful, bossy, big, blue boiler! Merchandise * Tomica In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Respeto por Gordon ja:ゴードンって すごい! pl:Szacunek dla Gabrysia ru:Уважение к Гордону Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Episodes